100 Ways
by Castalia
Summary: Yuki always says 'I love you'.
1. 1 to 10

**100 Ways**

_Disclaimer_: Characters, situations, etc. created by Maki Murakami, all rights hers, and so on and so forth. I am not she.

* * *

1. I let you paint the guest bedroom pink. Someday I may even get over it. When I'm 90. And blind.

2. I always buy strawberry pocky at the market. Even after that tabloid printed speculations about my sordid cookie habit.

3. I keep a box of bandages in the kitchen cutlery drawer. You're going to take a finger off one of these days and ruin my wallpaper. It's a good thing your punk friends do all the instrumentals now.

4. I've stopped trying to throw away that stupid mug of yours while you're at work. I can't believe you still drink out of that thing. It's been through more of our garbage than those idiot paparazzi.

5. I haven't even once considered changing the locks while you're gone. ...Well, not seriously. ...Okay, only once. And I gave you the new key the very next day. I thought you _liked_ spending time with Hiro.

6. I've eased up on the restrictions on your driving my cars. "Not ever, not even if you're bored, not even if it's an emergency, not even if I leave my keys on the table, not even if I'm gone for the weekend, brat, not any time within the lifespan of this universe, don't even think about it, NO, you may not drive," has been changed to "When you pry the keys from my cold, dead fingers." Stop crying when I say that, it's a figure of speech.

7. I make sure there's dinner waiting for you every night, even if I'm not. You're too skinny. ... Apparently I'm becoming my mother.

8. There's a glittery purple pencil with heart stickers all over it on my desk. When you gave it to me, I did not make you eat it, even though it's so very, very shiny. So horribly damn shiny. Maybe next time Mizuki comes I can distract her with it. I'll throw it one way and head the other.

9. I've replaced half the beer in the fridge with chocolate milk. What are you, five?

10. I put up a picture of you in my office. I wish you'd stop harping on the fact that it's technically attached to the dartboard. I didn't feel like moving it. Besides, I keep the picture there despite the fact that, as in every other aspect of my life, you've ruined my skills at bar games. For months, I haven't come close to even hitting the target. Must remember to buy more spackle.

* * *

A/N: TBC, or at least that's the plan. It's hard for me to be able to tell how this is coming out, so please let me know what you think. 


	2. 11 to 20

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way officially affiliated, with the characters and situations in this story. Gravitation is the original creation of Maki Murakami. 

A/N: WOW. A gigantic, heartfelt thank you to all the reviewers. This is dedicated to all of you. :) I hope it continues to entertain.

* * *

11. I took over all the laundry. I enjoy folding clothes slightly less than licking a cactus, but slightly more than having everything turn pink. Can't you do anything right? And who wears red socks? 

12. I let you keep that idiotic scrapbook of me in the living room. It's the perfect thickness to prop up the leg of the end table. The wobbling was driving me mad.

13. I pick you up from work myself when it's raining. Please, like I want you to catch a cold and stay home irritating me and getting snot all over the place. Your voice is annoying enough, let's not add phlegm to the equation.

14. I put pocky in your backpack every night. Maybe you'll work all your sugar-driven hyperactive crap out at work, where people are paid to put up with you, and be able to shut up when you get home. Also, anything that makes K, Hiro, and Suguru's day more difficult is a bonus. I never liked those guys.

15. I have a running tab at the locksmith. Stop losing your keys, dammit. Next time I'll have them grafted directly to your forehead. You could start a new fashion trend.

16. I've resisted the urge to slip tranquilizers in your drink for the last 437 days.

17. I've spent precious extra minutes of my life not only leaving notes, but clarifying them. I now write "for a walk" or "to the market" after "gone". Why have you still not learned when I'm kidding? I thought it was pretty funny that one time I added "forever".

18. I moved all of the furniture with pointy corners against the walls. Hearing "OW" every few minutes was getting on my nerves. How you still manage to bruise yourself on it is beyond me. Wonder how much it would cost to upholster everything.

19. I've stopped making travel arrangements for us as "1 adult with pet". I still maintain that the collar I bought you is no more ridiculous than those get-ups you wear on stage.

20. I took you back to the temple to meet my father. Thought he was going to have a heart attack on the spot from sheer self-righteousness. Good times.

* * *

A/N: TBC as soon as I have the next batch of 10 finished. There's a box of the mangas on the way from Tokyopop, so there should be some fresh ideas! 


	3. 21 to 30

21. I took one of the purikura you bullied me into and stuck it on the side of my laptop screen. No, I don't think there's anything wrong with my desktop wallpaper. People in America _love_ the "I'm with stupid" joke. 

22. At your request, I've stopped suggesting to Ryuichi that he go play in traffic. I honestly didn't know he would actually do it.

23. I treasure the cake you made me for my birthday. It's an attractive doorstop, and if we ever build a house together, we can use it as a cornerstone. And I stopped yelling almost immediately after the smoke cleared.

24. I got you a houseplant as a pet. In retrospect, I should not have told you that plants like to be talked to. Do we really have to go over the concept of an "inside voice" again? I have also avoided the temptation to replace the plant with a dead one and tell you that your voice was responsible.

25. The. Guest. Room. Is. Pink.

26. When you text message me while you're on tour, I always respond. It now costs me 5 yen to call you a moron, but there are sacrifices in any relationship.

27. You no longer have to sleep on the couch when I'm irritated with you. You're more than welcome to sleep on the floor. Stop being so dramatic about it, we're Japanese.

28. I've stopped making you walk to work by sending K off on wild goose chases. Though it was fun to watch him try to hijack the space shuttle that time I told him you were abducted by corporate raiders...from another galaxy. Man, that guy is gullible.

29. I did not laugh at all during the eulogy for your old sequencer. Okay, maybe a little. Well, maybe a lot. But I _did_ step outside to do it. You're the one always telling me I don't smile enough—make up your mind.

30. When you call and I'm already on the phone with someone else, I hang up on them immediately. Not that I don't enjoy doing that anyway. One of these days Mika's head is just going to explode.

* * *

A/N: I have no particular comments about this, so...er...how about a thanks to my wonderful reviewers in general? Extra-special thanks to those of you who've reviewed multiple chapters/stories. :) You know who you are, and I really appreciate your comments and encouragement. Let's see if I can get this to 40! 


	4. 31 to 40

31. I kept the sweater you bought me. It's really amazing how well hot-pink cashmere buffs wax off the Mercedes. 

32. I've watched you play more hours of Final Fantasy than I think is healthy. And I'm sorry I offended you. _Of course_ the logical thing to do after saving the world and losing your imaginary boyfriend is to become a pop star.

33. I'm slowly growing accustomed to the things that follow you home. Like Hiro. Seriously, why can't you have dork recess at his place?

34. I've developed a fondness for your addition to the kitchen décor. "It's kind of useful/ That your hair is fluorescent./ Saves on the light bill." Magnetic poetry is fun.

35. When I'm bored, I no longer write "Deceased" across random articles of your fan mail and send it back. Surprising to find out that your fan base knows how to read.

36. Purikura also adorns my lighter. Reminds me of why I need to continue smoking and shorten my lifespan, since I seem to be stuck with you.

37. In my spare time, I follow the rumors posted about you on the Internet. I also start them. Incidentally, the next time a photographer asks you to show him your tail, it might not be a figure of speech.

38. I make it my business to fend off your horde of female fans. The last thing we need is for you to find some heterosexual relationship and start spawning. The world doesn't deserve that.

39. When you're alone in the apartment, I no longer worry that you really need a keeper. The kennel is arriving on Monday. Hey, you're the one who wears a dog suit. On Thursday, I'm having you flea-dipped.

40. Your clothing infests every single one of my closets and drawers. Wish you'd calm down with that credit card—it's not like they're gonna stop making orange polyester. In fact, I think it's breeding.

* * *

A/N: Haven't been feeling funny in the last few months, sorry! Sort of checking now to see if Boring Cas has left and Silly Cas has come back. Do let me know. :) 


End file.
